


No Pain No Gain

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: *男团队长×摇滚歌手，AU混现实*11-14熊1时期×金姐时期*BDSM，言语羞辱、女装、限制高潮、木马、束缚、乳夹、失禁、Spanking、TP、中出、体内射尿*个人XP，OOC，瞎写，接受再点
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

金在中把自己的性经历写到歌里，但是郑允浩好像不太高兴。

金在中看到郑允浩的Line信息：你暴露欲挺重嘛。

然后是郑允浩发过来的《Kiss B》歌词。

你会存图啦。金在中顾左右而言他。

之前郑允浩在电台里说他不会在网上存粉丝拍的图，因为他不知道怎么存图。

郑允浩：会了。想看看别人怎么评论你ins上那些自拍的。

金在中：更多的不是都给你发过来了嘛。

郑允浩：既然是粉丝会看到的，以为你会收敛些。

金在中：……你生气了？

郑允浩：没有啊。

郑允浩：你倒是想让我生气吧ㅎㅎ

金在中：我看到新闻了，你还在金浦吗？

郑允浩：刚上车，去一趟公司就过来。

金在中：那就得晚上了吧。我先去美容室了。

郑允浩：不用做饭，我吃完再去。

金在中短短地“嗯”了一声就挂了电话，郑允浩都还没来得及提醒他晚饭也要好好吃。


	2. Chapter 2

郑允浩进家门的时候还是机场那身。金在中躺在沙发上玩手机，听到他的脚步声，转过头看他。

郑允浩看到金在中穿着浴袍。明显是刚洗过澡。

“今天要做吗？”郑允浩说。

金在中犹豫了一下，眼睛望着天花板：“允呐，我想做那种了。”

郑允浩没有马上回答他，沉默地走过来，金在中感到沙发又陷下去些。

“下次有时间又不知道是什么时候了。”金在中补充了一句，大腿碰了下郑允浩厚实的背。

“你不想要嘛？”

金在中睁着水盈盈的黑眼睛看着他，一副很期盼的样子。

郑允浩左手随意地伸进金在中浴袍下面，揉了揉他肉感的大腿，叹了口气：“是心疼你，我最近可不怎么有耐心。”

“没关系的，允呐。看这里，刚刚只是想到你就已经湿了……”金在中身上的浴袍本来就被他穿得松松垮垮的，此刻又张开腿，让郑允浩看他濡湿的腿间。

但是郑允浩并没有碰，而是凑到金在中眼前，掐住了他的下巴。

“可是有人上午才从泰国飞回来啊，你这不懂事的小姐啊……”郑允浩勾着嘴角，似笑非笑地吻了吻金在中柔软的嘴唇。

金在中拉着郑允浩的手就往腿间带，故意娇软着声音叫：“呜……允呐，做吧，嗯？做吧，哥哥……”

金在中知道郑允浩最喜欢听他用女生才用的那个词叫他哥哥。他还说，金在中一边叫哥哥一边求他的样子就像一只发情的小母猫。

郑允浩没什么反应，只是直直地盯着他，金在中也有点摸不准对方是什么意思，不过他身体早已经热起来了，金在中握着郑允浩的手，用下面蹭了对方一手湿滑，勃起的肉棒在对方的手掌下变得更硬。

“想做还不乖一点？”一直没什么反应的郑允浩突然冷不丁握紧了对方的阴茎，他自觉没有很用力，但金在中还是被弄得倒吸了一口气。

“呜……错了、我错了……哥哥……”金在中嘴上可怜兮兮地道歉，心里却欢快得很，郑允浩的眼睛里有东西在烧，他了解他这个样子：郑允浩同意了，舞台上的君主，马上会变成他一个人的暴君。

“先起来。”郑允浩说着退开了。这回金在中立刻很听话地站起身来。

“我现在可以去准备了吗？”金在中双眼发亮地看着他。

“去吧。”郑允浩温柔地揉了揉金在中蓬松的金发，像摸一只猫。

金在中跑进卧室里去换衣服。窗帘全部拉上，开灯，打开最靠里的衣柜，拿出一条接近透明的薄纱泡泡袖超短上衣，又穿上配套的超短裙，长度刚刚好到腿根，内裤自然是不穿的。金在中心里正想着刚才郑允浩的样子似乎太柔和了些，一会儿要不要再招惹他一下，郑允浩就进来了。他只穿了条平角内裤，进浴室前在门口顿了一下。

“不许在我看不到的地方偷着玩哦。”

“不会的啦……”金在中嘴硬心虚，看到郑允浩比几年前壮实了太多的身材，他简直想立刻把对方刚换下来的衬衣贴上脸颊，一边沉浸在爱人纯男性的气息里一边把自己引向高潮。

但是郑允浩识破了他。

“我可不相信。”郑允浩把拿着要换的衣服放下，从床头柜翻出了一个黑色的东西，递给金在中。

金在中坐在床边，看一眼对方手里的贞操带，咬着嘴唇仰头看着郑允浩，一副可怜巴巴的样子，摇摇头。

“忘了我刚才的话了？”郑允浩扬了扬眉毛。

金在中没忘，“想做就要乖一点”，可是现在明明都都还没进那个房间去就要他锁上，而且这样的话郑允浩也没法碰他前面了……金在中还是不大情愿地把贞操带穿上又扣好，嘟着嘴把钥匙递给郑允浩。

郑允浩握着钥匙轻轻笑了：“中儿乖，后面也戴好。”

金在中嘴里虽然咕哝着：“不是说已经准备过了嘛”，还是听话的拿了中号的兔尾巴肛塞，轻喘着塞到后面去。饥渴了好久的小穴立刻迫不及待地吸住了肛塞，手指一按，肛塞就被湿软的后穴顺利地吃了进去。

郑允浩摸了摸露在外面的一团毛绒绒软乎乎的兔尾巴，俯身吻了吻金在中的额头，进浴室里去了。

金在中躺在穿上胡思乱想，耳朵里是浴室隐隐的水声，脑子里都是郑允浩的嘴唇、舌头、手指、阴茎……但是最想要的下面却不可以碰，他只好窝在床上，舔湿了手指，隔着上衣那层透明的薄纱揉着自己敏感的乳头。艳红色的那里早就挺起来了，金在中翻了个身，撅着兔尾巴跪在床上，酸胀的乳头不自觉地蹭着床单。屁股里不是郑允浩插着真的好空，金在中一下一下地收缩着后面，徒劳地想让肛塞进得更深一点。

郑允浩从浴室出来，就看到床上自己揉着乳头咿唔乱叫的淫荡小猫。

果然……他暗自笑了，走过去掐住金在中的手腕就扣在了床上。

“说了不许偷偷玩，又不听话。”

金在中迷蒙地看他，像是没理解他在说什么，无意识的红色舌头伸出来舔了舔嘴唇：“呜……哥哥……怎么穿着睡衣……”

郑允浩笑得更明显了：“睡觉啊。”

听到这话，金在中眨了眨眼睛，似乎从热欲中清醒了些：“可是，不是说要做……”

郑允浩点头：“对啊，可是在中不听话啊。”

“不是啊……在中的后面、有好好含着的……没有拿出来，也没有碰……”金在中想翻身给郑允浩看，可是郑允浩扣着他手腕的力气仍然很大，他只好作罢。

郑允浩松手了：“想要？”

金在中猛点头。

“那现在就闭上眼睛睡觉。”郑允浩的语气低沉起来，“不要让我说第二遍。”

“允浩不在这里睡吗？”金在中没有动，只是看着他。

郑允浩起身去拿了床头柜里一个很精致的盒子。里面是几个不同大小的环。金在中这才知道郑允浩没在哄他，现在就是开始了。

郑允浩把其中黑色的项圈给金在中戴上，它和金在中左乳新穿的乳环是同类的样式，郑允浩给他选的。郑允浩又拿了那对从未在外人面前戴过的对戒，先套上自己的小指，然后又把另一个故意缓慢地戴在金在中无名指上。手指被指环套圈住的几秒钟，金在中满足地呼吸都急促起来，此刻，比一切捆绑都强烈的束缚感几乎要把他引向高潮的大门。

金在中有点渴望地望着剩下的三个环，郑允浩一边吻他一边说：“你保持这样好好睡觉，明天就可以戴。”

郑允浩起身把薄被盖在金在中到处春情四溢的身上，走出门要去另一边的客房：“好好夹着肛塞，可不许掉出来。”

“哥哥……就只是这样放置在中吗？”金在中声音有点颤。像是不情愿又像是兴奋。

郑允浩顿了一下才说：“放置到明天早上。”


	3. Chapter 3

郑允浩最近一直国内国外两边跑，自认是精力充沛的人，也还是一觉睡到大天亮。

这天他还是被金在中叫醒的。

感到下体有点发热，睁开眼睛，就看到被子隆起一个小山。

“在中……”郑允浩揉了下眼睛，让意识清醒了一下，然后哑着嗓子道，“还没允许你吃吧？”

被子很快被钻进来捣乱的猫弄下去，胯下胀痛的东西失去了湿软火热的包裹，郑允浩看着金在中从被子里钻出来贴在他胸口，柔软的金发被弄乱了。

除此之外金在中还是昨晚的那个样子，黑色的项圈困住白皙脆弱的颈部，印着“JH’s”的小吊牌随着他的动作轻轻地晃。前面意图勃起的肉棒被贞操带残忍的锁住。

“哥哥明明快射了……”没有反省的样子，红色的舌头伸出来，舔着沾了郑允浩体液的嘴唇，手又伸下去握住郑允浩站得笔直的阴茎套弄。

郑允浩笑了，抚上金在中肉感的屁股，手指夹住肛塞露在外面的兔尾部分，白色的毛球已经被体温焐热了。

“这么乖，一晚上都塞着？”郑允浩问，手指捏着肛塞突然往里一按。

“啊♡”金在中发出一声短促的呻吟，套弄对方的阴茎的动作也停了一瞬。

“别弄、呜……受不了……”

其实金在中并没有一直塞着，他早上很早就醒了。前面一直被贞操带锁着，昨晚的欲求不满累积到现在，想到郑允浩就能勃起，又被贞操带粗鲁地束缚住，他越兴奋，前面就被锁得越痛，被锁得越痛，他就抑制不了地越兴奋。早上清醒过来，大脑一意识到屁股里的肛塞，和前面被锁住的阴茎，身体就再次兴奋起来，阴茎涨得发红，穴口又开始一下一下地吮吸肛塞……但是不够，肛塞比哥哥太短又太细。金在中忍不住拿了润滑剂跑到浴室里，把肛塞拔出来，虽然为了这次的盛宴他昨天只吃了一点点水果，还是又给自己灌肠了一次。

习惯性地给手指涂满了润滑才放进去，然而那里早已湿得不行，一下就塞进去两根。不知是被肛塞扩张了一晚还是他身体太饥渴，里面热得过分、软得过分也湿得过分，金在中难耐地喘，四根手指全部插进去，润滑液肠液被挤得直往外流，像一汪淫荡艳红的泉眼，可里面还是觉得痒、觉得不够，前面也没法碰……金在中鼻头有点酸，有点自暴自弃地抽出了手指，把肛塞又塞回去，理了理有点皱了的短裙，往郑允浩睡的客房去了。

现在郑允浩捏着插在他屁股里的肛塞玩，他当然受不了。

“想射了？”郑允浩问。

金在中马上诚实地点点头。

“想让我把前面松开？”郑允浩又问。

金在中想点头，却又犹豫了，最后还是摇了摇头。

郑允浩吻了吻他的嘴唇，轻声说：“乖孩子。现在可以吃了。”

得了允许，金在中立刻从郑允浩的胸口滑了下去，扶着对方硕大的阴茎含进嘴里，细细地为郑允浩口交。

郑允浩本来也忍了很久，也不打算再折腾金在中，没一会儿就射在了金在中嘴里和脸上。

金在中蹭了蹭溅到眼角痣处的白浊，伸出舌头给郑允浩看，艳红的舌头沾满了白色的精液，郑允浩还没说什么，金在中就已经合上嘴唇咽下去了，然后嘟着嘴说了一句：“掉了……”

郑允浩有点纳闷：“什么掉了？”

金在中跪坐在郑允浩腿间，手伸到屁股后面的床上摸了摸，把兔尾巴肛塞递到郑允浩眼前。

“这个。”

在这之前，肛塞本来就被郑允浩玩得滑出来些。而口交到最后郑允浩射出来一刻，金在中也不由得兴奋地缩紧了臀部，肛塞瞬间就被紧小湿滑的穴口挤了出来，掉在床上。

金在中不等郑允浩开口就撅着嘴争辩：“这不能怪我，是它、是它自己掉出来的……才不怪我……”

郑允浩让金在中拿了纸巾清理了一下，又套了条拳击短裤翻身下床。看到金在中还坐在原地。

“不怪你，宝贝做得很好。”

“那是不是可以奖励在中了？”金在中充满期待地说，“那里也想吃哥哥的精液……”

郑允浩从枕头下拿了钥匙递到金在中嘴边：“咬着。”

金在中乖乖咬住贞操带的钥匙，由着郑允浩抱着出了客房。

没走几步，金在中就突然在郑允浩怀里叫起来：“盒子，还没有拿！”

“哦，对……”郑允浩抱着金在中折回金在中睡的主卧，拿了装项圈和戒指的盒子。盒子里面还剩下三个环。

终于，郑允浩抱着金在中来到了那扇隐秘的小门前。

他把金在中放下来：“你来开吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

金在中在房间里单独等了一小会儿，等郑允浩换好西装。

在这个房间里做那些事的时候，他总是很喜欢郑允浩在珠宝品牌庆典上那样穿得衣冠楚楚地折磨他。

其实房间里面空间不大，还有占了一整面墙的柜子，全是金在中舍不得扔的有回忆的物品。但如果仅是如此这个房间与储藏室也没什么不同了。不同的是房间里黑色床单的单人床、床对面放了各种道具的架子，一架秋千和一只情趣木马。

其实金在中瞒着郑允浩把秋千买回来只用了一次，郑允浩也不太情愿地配合他用了那一次，然后两个人都心照不宣的没有再用。

郑允浩从金在中唇边把钥匙拿下来，解开了贞操带。手指无意碰到了胀得通红的阴茎，金在中闷哼着打了一个激灵。

郑允浩“啧”了一声：“胀成这样是戴不上的。”

金在中适时地瑟缩了一下：“这次不用冰毛巾，好不好？”他有点期待郑允浩今天能尝试些新的更过分的东西。

“我们不用。昨晚睡觉都有乖乖听话，奖励中儿先射一次。”

郑允浩把金在中抱到木马上，金在中自觉地撩起裙子想往木马上粗大的假阳具上坐，但是被郑允浩伸手挡住了。

金在中有点迷惑地看着郑允浩，软嫩的屁股忍不住在蹭了蹭郑允浩温热的手掌。

“这样对在中来说不是太简单了吗？”郑允浩从架子上取了一只皮质的手铐，靠近手腕那侧是很软和的布料，不会磨破皮肤。金在中嘟着嘴瞪他一眼，还是乖乖伸出手腕让郑允浩把他的双手拷在身前。

“只靠后面的话还不行的。”金在中不太高兴地对郑允浩说。干嘛叫他做做不到的事？

确实，和郑允浩在一起这么多年，各方面都被调教得成熟了，自慰也是必须要抚慰后面才能高潮，但是只靠后面……

“我们再一起试试别的。”郑允浩安抚地揉了揉金在中的头发。从架子上拿下来一对连着电线的粉色乳夹。

郑允浩的手掌覆上金在中胸脯，这两年金在中都不怎么健身了，胸部虽然不像之前那样饱满，却仍然微微隆起，格外敏感。郑允浩捏着粉嫩的乳头揉了几圈，金在中挺着胸，软软地呻吟，两颗嫩红的小肉粒很快就充血挺立起来，抵在郑允浩掌心。

郑允浩最后又把指尖伸进金在中一边的乳环勾了勾，弄得金在中直发颤，这才隔着短裙拍拍金在中的软屁股：“要开始了哦。”

金在中微弱地嗯了一声，郑允浩打开了木马的开关，在金在中撑着马背把硕大的假阳具吞进后面时，给他戴上了兔子形状的乳夹。

金在中很快就把假阳具完全吞了进去，虽然不是郑允浩的，但被塞满的感觉还是让他舒了口气。郑允浩很了解他，直接推到了最高档，木马毫无规律地大幅度晃动起来，在隐秘的短裙下面，硕大的假阳具转着圈疯狂地震动起来。

“哈啊……啊……允浩……允浩啊、疼……呃啊……”金在中大声地呻吟起来。木马上的按摩棒并不会自己找位置，金在中不自觉地挺起屁股想向后挪，但是他差点忘了前面乳夹的另一端是被郑允浩固定住的，他一向后，乳头就被拉扯得一阵酸痛，让他感到的胸前又热又涨。

但是郑允浩知道金在中这种时候喊疼和喊好舒服并无区别，他握着乳夹的遥控器在金在中面前坐下来，将西装裤解开一点，握住了内裤里勃起的阴茎。

“还想要吗？”郑允浩欣赏着金在中坐在木马上的色情表演道。

“呜啊……啊……哥哥……”回答他的只有金在中忘情的娇喘。敏感的身体泛起了红，红肿的乳头被夹得麻木，一开始的痛感也早被适应了，除了裙子下面疯狂侵犯他的假阳具，金在中隐隐地想要更大的刺激。

郑允浩看着他的表情就知道小骚货是爽得说不出话了。起身拍了拍金在中被汗珠沾湿的白嫩的脸。

“要说清楚啊，喵喵叫主人是听不懂的。”

“呜……你明明都、哈啊……都知道的……还问……啊……”金在中也顾不上自己的角色，没什么威力地瞪了一眼郑允浩。

“再这样今天都只许喵喵叫了。”郑允浩半认真半调笑地说。

“是你讨厌……唔啊……讨厌……猪……”

“错了。”郑允浩把乳夹的遥控器开了一档，覆在乳头上的两只小兔子便嗡嗡地震动起来，“错一次五下。”

“郑允浩……呜啊……你欺负人……”金在中气鼓鼓地想要咬郑允浩，但是他手被拷住，后穴被插着，乳头也被固定好的乳夹夹住，他根本碰不到郑允浩。

“啧，这贱人居然还顶嘴，二十下了哦。”

金在中泛着粉红色的白嫩胸脯剧烈起伏着，好一会儿才泄气般地张开嘴，软软地叫了一声：“喵♡”

郑允浩这才凑过去温和地吻了吻金在中柔嫩的嘴唇。

“说吧，还痛吗？”

“不痛、哈啊……不痛……很舒服……”

“还想要吗？”

“想要……呜……这里、还想要……啊……”

郑允浩轻声说：“我们试试。”

说完，他将乳夹的遥控器推到了最大档。这个档位下，乳夹会给乳头电击刺激。

金在中原来软乎乎的呻吟瞬间拔高了，身体不自觉地弓了起来。

“啊啊！！允浩！那里不行……不行了……允浩！啊啊啊！”

敏感的乳头原本被夹得麻木了，比起爱人的手指和舌头，刚刚的震动也总是还差一点，但是像电击这样直接激烈的刺激他还是第一次经历，像是被烫到一般很尖利的痛，通过后又是难耐的麻痒，然后又是下一次的电痛。电流似乎从胸口传到了身体各处，令他兴奋地浑身发颤，金在中只觉得热流一阵阵涌向下腹，他已经忍不住了。

“哥哥♡哈啊♡不行、真的不行……要出♡要出来了♡要出啊啊啊♡♡！！”

在胸部和后面的共同刺激下金在中猛地攀上了高潮，由于前面按捺了太久，又没有得到爱抚，他释放的很艰难也很久，涨红的头部一下一下吐出精液，紧跟着又慢慢地流出颜色很淡的清液来。

“呜……哥哥……都出来了……”失禁后的金在中声音有点委屈，但阴茎总算是暂时软下来了。

“没关系，不脏。”郑允浩安抚地抱住金在中，“哥哥现在给你戴上。”

郑允浩从盒子里拿出那三个金色的环，分别套在金在中的双丸、柱身和冠状沟附近。

郑允浩解了金在中的手铐，把他从木马上抱下来，走到床边坐下。

“过来。”郑允浩拍拍自己的腿。


	5. Chapter 5

金在中看着郑允浩，不太情愿地慢吞吞地过来趴下。他被木马插得太久了，到现在还觉得屁股里含着东西。

“用手好不好，那些都太痛了……”虽然郑允浩用手打他也会很痛，但毕竟那是郑允浩的手，跟冷冰冰的皮拍鞭子比还是让他更爱。

“现在知道讨价还价了？”郑允浩玩味地笑了。

“‘可是你昨天都已经晾了我一晚上了……’”金在中小声说。

“让你乖乖睡觉你会睡吗？”郑允浩反问道。

金在中还想说什么，但是郑允浩已经撩起了对方湿漉漉的短裙后摆，巴掌狠狠地拍在了金在中肉感的屁股上。

“呃啊！”

金在中痛得忍不住骂了起来，扭头想瞪郑允浩：“妈的……郑允浩……我讨厌你呜……”

“下去，这下不算。”郑允浩低声道。

“呜……又怎么了嘛……”金在中又是迷惑又是不满地哼道。

郑允浩的声音冷下去，一字一顿道：“我说，下去。”

金在中感觉到这次郑允浩大概是有些生气了，赶紧乖乖地撑起身子站到一边去。

只见郑允浩也站起来，干净利落地解下了西装裤的皮带，对折。

“到那边撑好。”郑允浩的下巴朝床的方向动了一下。

“哥哥……不要这个……”金在中软着声音求饶，一副要流泪的样子。

“现在开始都乖乖听话就还是二十下。”

金在中咬了咬嘴唇，还是走到铺了地毯的床边跪了下来，塌下腰，朝郑允浩伸出屁股。白嫩的臀肉已经被刚才的一巴掌打得泛了红。

郑允浩并没有生气，这条皮带是小山羊皮的，并没有那么疼，而且他总是会手下留情。

确实，郑允浩两年前的时候确实因为种种原因在性爱中对金在中很粗暴，那时金在中也比现在要顺从些。但是最近金在中胆子大起来了，在舞台上是，对着那些男人女人做些婊子才做的事，回到家里也是故意招惹他。他觉得最近确实太惯着他了。

“数着。”郑允浩简短道。

下一秒，金在中就感到对方手里的皮带狠狠抽在了他柔嫩的屁股上。

“呃啊！允呐……”

“数着。”郑允浩声音加重了些。皮带发出划过空气的声音，听得金在中的身体抑制不住地颤栗起来，然后屁股是又一次剧痛。

“二……呜……是二……”金在中虚弱地咿唔着。

抽打还不到半途，金在中就已经红着眼眶服软了：“啊啊！允浩……哥哥……呜啊！饶了我吧，嗯？允呐……我错了……呜！”

“你有犯错吗？”郑允浩冷淡道。

“呃啊！呜！有、呜……我错了……啊啊！”

“不是哦，金在中，不是因为你错了才打你的。”郑允浩居高临下地笑了。

金在中背对着郑允浩，他很想看郑允浩打他时的暴君般的表情，他听到郑允浩那声轻蔑的笑，只是想象就让的小腹一阵阵发痒了。

但是他尝试回头的一瞬间，郑允浩毫不留情地抓住了他后脑的头发。

金在中疼得发出一声闷哼。

“多少下了？”

金在中像只淋了雨的猫一样可怜兮兮地咿唔着。

“啧，这贱人，刚才嘴皮子不是还很利索？”

“呜……允……允浩呜……饶了我吧，嗯？哥哥……啊……饶了我吧……”

郑允浩不理会金在中形式化的求饶，而是继续贴在他耳边沉声道：“十四下了哦。刚才我也说了，不是因为你犯错才打你的，金在中，是因为你就喜欢这样。”

郑允浩强迫对方转过头来和他接吻。郑允浩的声音在唇舌的纠缠中变得有些模糊。

“我们在中，最喜欢……被哥哥打呢……可惜哦，应该放一放那首歌呢，下次在舞台唱的时候，会想着哥硬起来吧ㅎㅎ……”

“那么多人在看着哦，在中说不定会高潮吧……”

郑允浩的手抚上金在中红肿的臀部揉了揉，惹得金在中浑身颤抖。郑允浩的手指顺势滑进臀缝，不出意外地摸到一片湿滑。

“看看啊，果然比刚才还湿呢……骚出这么多水，不是贱人是什么，嗯？”

“哥哥……”

“怎么了？”

“呜……不要说了……好想射……”

郑允浩玩味地笑了：“还有六下哦，挨完才可以射。”

最后几下鞭打，金在中的呻吟都变了调，打完后，郑允浩又把手覆在他红肿不堪的屁股上肆意揉捏，饱受折磨的臀肉又热又涨像是着了火，金在中脱力地趴在地毯上，只把剧痛的屁股翘得高高的，白嫩软臀被调教成了熟软的艳红色。

郑允浩离开去拿了什么东西，直到郑允浩把玻璃杯沿贴上金在中的嘴喂他喝水，金在中这才意识到他刚才是去拿水了。

金在中在地毯上跪得膝盖痛，慢吞吞地站起身，注意到了郑允浩拿来的那个小号的玻璃冰桶。

两人都知道，不先让金在中的阴茎软下去，那三枚阴茎环是取不下来的。现在也确实到了需要取下来的时间了。尽管金在中老大不乐意，郑允浩还是用泡了凉水的湿毛巾，将对方精神的肉棒捂软下去。

金在中的阴茎摆脱束缚没多久，就再次变成了半勃的状态。毕竟从早上到现在，郑允浩还没有真正的操过他，他还处在欲求不满的兴奋中。

“要用这个吗？”金在中顾不上肿痛的屁股，有点兴奋地往冰桶里望，以往用上冰块就意味着他可以吃到哥哥的阴茎了，但是今天郑允浩摇了摇头，反而把他再次抱上了木马。

由于屁股痛，金在中只能伏在马背上，屁股翘得高高的。

“今天用不到冰块了吗？”

“用我们试试新的用法。”


	6. Chapter 6

郑允浩从冰桶里挑了一块冰块：“宝贝把这个捂化了，就奖励你，嗯？”

金在中感受到郑允浩把冰块放到了他凹陷的腰窝，冷到刺痛的感觉让他浑身一颤。

“啊啊，差一点……”郑允浩突然掐住了金在中的胯部两侧，毫无波澜地提醒道，“掉了可就不算了。”

“哥哥……好凉……”金在中发出纤弱的喘息，好不容易摆脱束缚的阴茎即使经过这些刺激也还是直挺挺的翘着。只是这样保持不动的话倒也不是什么难事，但金在中清楚郑允浩可不会就这样放过他。

“凉就对了。”郑允浩毫无同情心道。

郑允浩的手刚才拿过冰毛巾，又碰过冰桶，此刻也是一片冰凉，他却将手掌覆上了金在中被打得红肿不堪的屁股。

“呃啊……”金在中瞬间发出一声绵长的娇喘。

臀肉被打得肿成了艳红色，即使不去碰，金在中也感到那里火辣辣的发着烫，突然被郑允浩冰凉的手掌缓慢轻柔的揉捏，他被刺激得几乎受不了，小腹一阵发痒，夹在臀肉中间的小穴也不自觉地收缩起来。

“很舒服？”郑允浩两只手都覆上去，肆意地揉捏着对方挺翘肉感的屁股。

“疼、呜……允浩啊……疼……”金在中还记得不能让后腰的冰块滑下去，只好更努力地塌下腰，把屁股送进郑允浩手里。臀部微妙的疼痛已经不是他的理智可以形容的，他的小腹一下下地缩紧，前面的肉棒已经完全勃起了。

“那就是舒服的意思吧。”郑允浩变本加厉，揉捏的力气也微微加大了，艳熟的臀肉像白蒸糕一样软，将两瓣软肉挤向两边，隐秘在臀缝里的小口就完全暴露在视线中，这里早已经湿透了，被木马上粗大的假阳具插得还有些合不拢，艳红的穴肉翻出来，羞涩地收缩着。

郑允浩把饱满的臀肉向两边分得更开，把脸埋在臀缝里，伸出舌头舔弄着熟软的肉穴。

后面感受到了郑允浩高挺的鼻梁和火热的呼吸，金在中大声地呻吟起来。狭小的空间里，湿软穴肉被搅动的水声显得格外淫糜。郑允浩的舌头戳进那里的一瞬间，金在中的前面就释放了。这已经是今天第二次只靠后面就高潮了，金在中胡思乱想着自己的身体是不是已经被玩坏掉了……

郑允浩感受到了一瞬间穴肉的急促吮吸，更多水被挤出来。金在中的这里就像是一汪奇妙的泉，不断地流出只属于他的蜜汁……

“呼……骚货……连这里都这么甜……想被吞掉吗……”郑允浩退开一些，换成手指插进去，肆意搅动着熟软不堪的肉穴。

“啊啊……那里……都是哥哥的♡喜欢哥哥吃我♡♡”

腰窝的冰块不知道什么时候起已经被融化了，听到金在中不知羞耻的撒娇，郑允浩眼神一暗，把金在中从木马抱下来就丢在了床上。

金在中顾不上屁股挨到床单的疼痛，张开双腿竖起来欢迎着对方。他仰躺在床上，看着天花板上的镜子，郑允浩强壮的身躯将他笼罩在身下。

郑允浩笑了：“这么自觉？”

金在中嘟着嘴不说话。

“先给你奖励。”郑允浩说着退开了。


	7. Chapter 7

在金在中的印象中，郑允浩好久没给他口交过了，他才是那个经常把爱人的巨物含进嘴里并非常享受的人，甚至曾被很亲近的朋友吐槽吃香蕉和冰棍时候的口型很奇怪。

不过金在中更喜欢的还是郑允浩操他。

看着郑允浩在水杯里加了冰块喝着，金在中就知道郑允浩不会轻易就让他得趣的。

被郑允浩命令自己提好裙子，金在中感到自己胀痛的阴茎被包进了对方潮湿却冰凉的口腔。在火热的冰凉的刺激下，身体本来就敏感到极限的金在中很快就射了。

“允浩，你到底什么时候才能操我啊？” 金在中有点赌气地说。今天只有自己射了三次……

“呼……等急了吧宝贝……”郑允浩贴上金在中的身体，安抚地吻了吻对方的嘴唇，松开了领带，把上身的西装都脱掉了，“先把这个戴好，哥哥也操你三次。”

郑允浩趁着金在中的肉棒还软着，又将阴茎环套了上去——爱人已经射了三次，不能再一直射了。金在中乖乖地让郑允浩给他戴好了阴茎环，勾着郑允浩的脖子用力地回吻。

“你射在里面好不好……”金在中抬起腿缠住对方的腰，用大腿摩擦着，“那里好饿喔，想吃哥哥的精液……”

“清理会很麻烦的……”

“我会自己清理的，所以……啊啊！♡♡”郑允浩只把前面解开就突然顶了进去，金在中有点措手不及，后半句话都被大声的呻吟盖过去了。

郑允浩从早上憋到现在，阴茎早就涨大到了极限，一顶进金在中湿滑的肠道，就感到敏感的穴肉迫不及待地包裹上来，紧紧吸附着他。

“呼……被木马也操了很久了，还没吃够啊，吸这么用力……”郑允浩被火热湿软的肉穴夹得小腹一阵阵发紧，不禁皱起了眉头，喘着气压住释放的欲望。

“啊啊……不够不够不够……哥哥凶一点……里面好痒……”从昨晚开始到刚才各种前戏，金在中的后面早就被完全打开了，像是被操了很多次一样，透着熟软的艳红色。

“呼……怎么湿成这样啊金在中……”郑允浩一边用力顶弄着一边去捏金在中胸前粉嫩挺翘的乳头。

“啊……哈啊……哥哥、啊♡……好大♡♡、呜……哥哥♡……”金在中眼角泛红，早已完全沉浸在情欲的漩涡中，雾蒙蒙的黑眼睛迷茫地看向郑允浩。

郑允浩有点不满，金在中每到这时都是一副淫乱又顺从任人蹂躏的样子，似乎只要操得他舒服了谁都可以，舞台也是、自拍也是，明明有主人在这里还要这样无差别勾引，光着身子虚着眼睛舔着嘴唇一副野猫发情的样子……

“怎么了小姐，神志不清了啊……水这么多，感觉像在操随便哪里来的婊子呢……”

“没有……呜……允浩啊……不是……不是的啊啊……”金在中一边娇喘着一边去摸郑允浩覆在他胸口的手掌。

“你没有吗？”郑允浩扬起眉毛，退出来，扣住金在中的膝盖往床边狠狠一拉，金在中红肿的屁股猛地撞上对方的胯部，弄得他痛呼了一声。

郑允浩一秒都不等地再次插了进去，就着这个姿势把金在中从床上捞了起来，坐到一旁的小沙发上去。沙发对面就是巨大的落地镜子，郑允浩毫不留情地掐揉着金在中遍布红痕的软嫩屁股，硕大的阴茎在淌水的肉穴里肆意进出。

“是说你没有像女人一样不停流着水让我操你，还是说在演唱会上发骚的婊子不是你？嗯？”

原来他是在为这个生气……

受伤的屁股被对方报复性的肆意蹂躏，湿软的肉穴也被粗壮的凶器用力侵犯，金在中痛得声音里都带了哭腔。

“没有、允呐……在中没有……呜……好疼……真的好疼……允浩啊……”

表面上示弱地叫着痛，实际上心里却毫无反省之意：他的身体、他的心，在郑允浩面前早就已经一丝不挂了，而自尊这种东西，从两年前他跪下来求这个男人操他、爱他的时候，就被他亲手丢掉了。与人前人后都赤裸裸的自己不同，郑允浩总是那么游刃有余，金在中几乎是抱着自虐的心态去挑战郑允浩的底线，郑允浩可以更失控一点吗、可以更过分一点吗、可以更疯狂一点吗……到底要怎样，才能让这个强大的天神般的男人也离不开他呢？

“呼……怎么样，疼吗？”

“啊呃……呃……疼……允浩啊……饶了我吧……好疼……允浩啊……”

郑允浩对金在中这种明知故犯的心理清楚得很，他贴着金在中的脸、含着金在中圆润的耳垂叫他：“小姐，别装了，回头看看，嗯？看看你那里……那么湿……咬得那么紧，嗯？我叫你看呢……”

郑允浩用力吻了吻金在中的嘴唇，放慢了抽插的速度，拍拍金在中的屁股，让他在自己的阴茎上转了个圈，面对着镜子。

“呼……看到吗……”郑允浩往后靠了靠，两条腿又向两侧岔开些，骑在他身上的金在中也被迫在镜子前双腿大张。金在中痴迷地盯着镜子里两人相连的地方，郑允浩只是解开了裤子而已，他却是一丝不挂，短裙皱巴巴的堆在纤细的腰部，下面淫乱的样子在镜子里一览无余：前面被阴茎环锁得紧紧的，肉棒涨得通红却无法释放，随着郑允浩的顶弄颤抖着，腿间早已湿得不成样子，小穴被硕大的阴茎插得汁水四溢，嫣红的穴肉都翻出来……

郑允浩也没想到，金在中就这样被刺激得绷紧身子高潮了，后穴瞬间绞得紧紧的，郑允浩也被巨大的压迫感逼得射了出来，而这一切都在镜子里看得清清楚楚。处在高潮余韵的肉穴疯狂收缩着，红肿不堪的穴口吐出粘稠的白色精液，看得郑允浩很快就在穴里又一次勃起了。

郑允浩把金在中放倒在沙发上再次用力抽插起来。金在中迷茫地含着自己的手指，不断从嘴里发出含糊的爱娇声。做到第三次时，两个人都已经大汗淋漓，金在中的下身更是被体液精液弄得脏乱不堪。濒临释放的时候郑允浩察觉到小腹一阵阵发酸，想要从金在中的身体里退出来。

金在中一副被操得神志不清的样子，这时候双腿却用力缠住了郑允浩的腰，勾着郑允浩的后背软软地叫：“不……呜……哥哥不要出去……全部、哈啊……全部射进来……”

郑允浩撩开金在中额前潮湿的金发，淡淡地笑了：“呼……小疯子，说什么呢，那个你也要？”

“呜……我知道……我知道的……允浩啊……”

郑允浩顿了一下，对方熟软湿润的后穴还在不停夹着吸着他的阴茎，他忍得皱起了眉。

“你真这么想？”郑允浩俯下身去吻金在中，手伸到对方腿间抚摸着那里的阴茎环。

“真的，什么都可以……不要忍了……允呐……都给我吧……嗯？尿进来也好……允浩啊……都给我吧……”

郑允浩一瞬间有点恍惚。经历了长时间的性爱，金在中整个身体都透着熟软的气息，此刻却无比温柔地注视着他，好像仁慈的圣母玛利亚一样。

他抓着金在中的腰冲撞几下，彻底释放出来。金在中只觉得一股强有力的热流涌进了他已经酸胀不堪的后穴，烫得他浑身发软，金在中只觉得里面已经被郑允浩完完全全地灌满了，精液却又接着射进来……仿佛是他自己失禁一般，各种液体止不住地从他屁股里往外流，夹也夹不住，金在中难受地抽噎起来。

“好涨……呜……哥哥……好涨……装不下了……”

郑允浩安抚地吻了吻金在中的额头，把对方抱到床上，撤掉了阴茎环。

金在中一开始还软乎乎地说着要去洗澡，而郑允浩把他抱进浴缸没一会儿，金在中就睡着了。

**FIN**


End file.
